Standard stock attachment abutments used for attaching dentures to the maxilla and/or mandible are known.
The attachment abutment is formed with a connection section adapted for connection to an implant and an attachment section adapted for connection to a denture.
The stock abutments typically have a connection section that fits with generally used implants. The attachment sections differs from manufacturer to manufacturer. Some provide ball attachments and other have ring-shaped attachment sections that fit with mating caps provided in the denture. Well known manufactures of standard stock attachment abutments are for example Zest Anchors who manufacture the Locator® attachment and Implant Direct who manufacture the GPS system which is compatible with the Locator® system. Ball attachments are for example manufactured by Nobel Biocare and MIS implants.
The attachment section typically allows some sort of pivot with respect to the mating part. This allows for connection to the denture even when the attachment abutments are at different angles. However, when such angulations between the attachment section and mating part occurs the retention force is reduced. In particular it can be difficult to determine the actual retention force.
There are provided different systems wherein the retention force can be increased, however, these systems have a lower angle at which the connection can be established and maintained.
In the following the angle range within which the attachment section can move with respect to the mating part in the denture is referred to as the pivot angle or pivoting tolerance. I.e. a pivot angle of 20° allows for a pivoting movement of the mating part relative to the attachment section of between 0 and 20 degrees. The pivot angle or pivoting tolerance is a term commonly used in the art.
However, there is a need for customized attachment abutments, and in particular, a method for designing attachment abutment for improved fit and esthetics of the denture to be attached thereon.